Death Eater Myspace Survey
by Seducteeown
Summary: What happens when Voldemort and Snape take a myspace survey? What secrets will we find out about them?  Please review & tell me if you want more :
1. Volemort & Snape

_I was extremely bored & needed something to do, soo yeahhh. _

_Hope you enjoy! Review if you want more! :) _

* * *

VOLDEMORT:

Do you swear to tell nothing but the truth?

Avada Kadavra.

When is the last time you cried?

I have no tear ducts.

What were you doing last night?

Bellatrix :D

What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?

Didn't the last question answer it…? I also plot to kill Harry Potter.

Do you have IM?

Voldyroxursox69. Hit me up baby.

Do you drive a monster truck?

I apparate, stupid.

What are you afraid of?

Ummmm, DARK LORD VOLDEMORT HERE! Nothing scares me.

What are you listening to?

Lady Gaga, suckkkaaaa (:

Do you smoke?

When I use the Floo Network, yes.

Wii or Xbox?

WTF ARE YOU ON ABOUT? Avada Kedavra.

What's on your bedroom floor right now?

Uhhh…heh… c:

What are you excited about?

Killing Harry Potter…mwahahahaha.

Who was the last person in your bedroom?

Lucius….he left his walking stick thing here, okay?

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE-

1. What were you doing at 10pm last night?

10 is shower hour! I have to keep my hair looking gorgeous for the ladies ;)

2. What are you wearing?

A black cloak, with my unicorn boxers underneath.

3. Who was the last person you kissed?

I have virgin lips. FML.

4. What are you sitting on at the moment?

Dumbledore.

5. What was the last thing you touched?

My….wand. XD

6. What did you have for dinner?

Voldemort's special cereal. I have to diet like a Death Eater, you know.

7. What was the best gift you've ever given to someone?

I gave a lock of my hair to Lily one time…then her cat peed on me. And she was okay with it.

8. What is your favorite soap?

I love dove's body soaps.

9. Do you collect anything?

Well, I am very fond of my potion supplies.

10. What were the last words that were spoken to you?

"I don't need protection"-Draco Malfoy.

Ughhhh. Stupid teenager.

11. Do have any piercings?

My belly button ;) I got it done with Voldy!

12. What does your voice sound like?

My voice is soothing, deep sound that represents all of my many emotions.

13 Is there anything you are jealous of?

Dumbledore gets more women than me. And he's ANCIENT.


	2. Draco Malfoy

_I wanted to thank every one for all the reviews so far! :) _

_Here is a new chapter with Malfoy!_

_&& I know the title is Death Eater Myspace Survey, but I kind of wish I hadn't called it that because I want to do other characters that aren't death eaters also :( So i might be adding that in there. _

* * *

MALFOY-

Have you ever thought about getting your lip pierced?

No, but Voldemort makes all of his Death Eaters get our belly buttons pierced for some strange reason. The ring has a skull on it.

Does a kiss make you feel better?

When it's from my mum.

What did you do today?

Went to class, stared angrily at Harry Potter, and locked some first year with a camera into the girls bathroom.

Have you ever thought about your death?

Being a death eater, I feel like I'm already dead.

What is your favorite sport?

Qudditch!

Lyrics stuck in your head?

Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days…*break dances* NOBODY'S PERFECT! I GOTTA WORK IT!

….o.o

What are you doing tomorrow?

Stare angrily at Harry Potter, and chill with Goyle…maybe talk to that Hermione Granger!

Who was the last person you couldn't take your eyes off of?

That Hermione Granger…3 *sigh*

What is your favorite cereal?

Voldemort's special cereal. It tastes nasty but he says if we want to be as evil as him we have to eat it.

What are you doing right at this moment?

Thinking about what I would look like in Cinderella's—I MEAN, quidditch & wrestling…mud. Guy stuff.

What's your favorite song?

Nobody's perfect by Hannah Montana

Have you ever thrown shoes on a telephone wire?

…..? Is that secret code for something…?

Have you ever been skinny dipping?

One time I went with Crabbe…but I SWEAR WE DRANK TOO MUCH BUTTERBEER.

Have you ever been arrested?

Don't even go there sista.

Do you talk in your sleep?

Ask my homies Crabbe & Goyle

Are you a redneck?

It's winter, idiot. Why would my neck be red if there isn't a sun out to burn it? My neck is unhealthily pale.

What are you afraid of?

Girls. *shudders* they remind me of that Katy Perry song "Hot & Cold"


End file.
